Hunters
by Lexxy2793
Summary: Nessie has a new friend, but is she more trouble for the Cullen family


A/N: Some of you may think that you have already read this, and it may be true. My old pen name was hope and fate, and I have decided to bring this one over, with changes of course. Constructive criticism is welcome, have fun reading.

Chapter One

Nessie felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the same, nail stabbing tap that she had felt all week, and she groaned inwardly.

"Erm...excuse me New Girl, but that's my spot." She turned around to face Danielle Brumming, the most popular girl in school. She had bright ginger hair, which fell in perfect ringlets, which framed the perfect made up face. Her uniform was the designer label of black trousers and the tight white shirt that clung in the right place to her curvy body. It was no wonder she was popular.

Nessie smiled through gritted teeth and moved aside for the girl and her gang. _Great, I've got to go through that line again,_ she thought bitterly as she re-joined the line. She was becoming sick of the daily routine of lining up and then being pushed out.

"You can say no to her." The voice behind her made her jump, although she tried to hide it, not wanting to lose more face in one day. She turned around and was face to face with the tall, slender, brown and blacked streaked haired girl that stood behind her.

"Excuse me, where you just talking to me?" she asked.

"If you name is 'New Girl' to the likes of them, who incidentally walk all over you, which you let go on, then yes, I was talking to you," she grinned. "The name's Lilly."

"Well...Hi, I guess. My name is Renesmee, or Nessie for short," she looked down at the floor, and waited for the typical response of laughter. After a minute or so, she looked up surprised. "You don't find that funny?" The other girl shrugged at her.

"I've heard worse. Are you going to order or am I going to have to push in front of you too?" She smiled again as Nessie blushed beetroot and hurriedly ordered her pizza. After both girls had ordered, they picked their way through the busy cafeteria to the little table next to the door.

"You are more than welcome to join me if you want." Lilly offered the other chair to Nessie, who gladly sat down.

"How come I never see you outside?" Nessie asked her, taking a bite out of her pizza. Lilly looked outside, seeing the green grass studded with pockets of sitting students, enjoying the sun's rays, soaking them up while they lasted. It was these days that she especially hated.

"I don't know why, but I really don't like the sun, so I just stay inside. I think it's because it shows just how pale I am."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." The girls grinned at each other and continued eating. Nessie looked up and saw that Lilly was looking at her. There seemed to be a question in her eyes, but when she asked, she got no answer besides a shake of the head.

They were just finishing off their lunch when the bell rang, deafening them for a short while.

"I'm guessing we better get going to English." Lilly rolled her eyes at the other girl.

"Oh, the joy." They giggled together as they walked across the field to the other building.

"Fancy a new seating buddy?" Lilly asked her.

"Please, if I have to sit next to him again I swear to god, I will get my umbrella out."

"Is he really that bad?" Lilly's reply was a mock retch. "Nice."

They sat together at the back of the classroom, listening to the teacher drone on. A couple of times they thought that they had been caught passing notes between each other, but he did nothing about it, so by the end of the lesson, they were better acquainted with each other.

When the bell that signalled the end of the day rang, they walked to the parking lot together, after Nessie had collected her leathers from her locker and had changed. She waved to a guy who was leaning against a black bike and greeted him with a swift but passionate kiss.

"Hi babe, meet my new friend Lilly." He put his arms around Nessie and nodded a greeting towards Lilly. She replied in the same manner.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, I guess it's down to you that she finally has a smile on her face. The name's Jacob."

"Well Jacob, the smile could be because we spent rather a lot of time having a bitching fest. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I better make my way off before that rain cloud decides to drop its load. Ciao."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Lilly."

With that, they parted their ways, both off to complete their days with homework and relaxation.


End file.
